


Little Miss Perfect

by OneLonelyWriter



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, During Canon, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Hardcore Lumity, Post-Canon, i love them, not enough lumity, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLonelyWriter/pseuds/OneLonelyWriter
Summary: The ins-and-outs of Amity's and Luz's relationship as they grow closer, much to the reluctance on Amity's part.Only because Luz won't leave her alone, which she loves- she means hate...
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 132





	Little Miss Perfect

They had just won, or well lost somehow (unfair magical sports), against Boscha and her team during the Grudgeby match. Amity sitting on the floor during the final play, having protected Luz from a dirty play by Boscha, watching her other two teammates use the move from Azura to score the final point.

How much she wanted to run up to them and congratulate them, even if they had lost (seriously, what kind of rule is that?), but unfortunately for her- 

A hiss escaped Amity's mouth as she tried to move her leg, drawing the attention of Luz and Willow who were celebrating their short lived victory. They let out a cry of surprise and rushed to her, dropping hard to their knees to examine her.

They didn't notice how Boscha and her crew left the field as Amity tried to rearrange her leg into a more comfortable position, only to let out another hiss. "I think- I think I hurt my leg." Amity glanced up to see the worry and concern clear in Luz's face, and instantly tried to reassure her, "But I'll be okay."

"Are you sure? I could help carry you if it really hurt." Luz's offer was entirely genuine, the concern not leaving her voice or face.

Dammit. What did she ever do to deserve her? 

_Play dumb,_ her mind suddenly screamed at her.

"I'm fine!" Amity hopped up suddenly, sitting forward on her knees and hiding her injured leg, messing with her hands out of nervousness. "Who's Amity?" She smiled awkwardly, trying to hide her instant mortification.

 _Not that dumb,_ she mentally face-palmed. How could you be that stupid?

She was too busy telling herself she was an idiot that she didn't notice Luz had placed her hands under her, lifting her up bridal style, "And scoop."

She smiled down at Amity, who stared straight ahead in surprise, uttering out the first words that popped into her mind, "Ohh- wow. Sports." Which wasn't that smart, honestly, but didn't have time to focus on that and neither did anyone else as Luz started carrying her off the field.

Amity reflexively put her arm around Luz to stay steady and kept the other on her lap, trying her hardest not to reach out.

Titan dammit... What did she do to deserve her?

"Let's get you to a healer, Amity." Willow said, putting her hand on Amity's knee in support and guiding Luz back into the school and to the healers office.

It seemed like such a short walk, being in Luz's arms, who hadn't faltered once under Amity's weight-

_Wow. Strong arms. Wait. Bad thoughts, Amity!_

-And she was saddened a bit once Willow opened to door to the office and set her gently down into one of the cots, keeping extra care to not jostle her leg at all, while Willow went to catch the healer. 

Luz sat down in one of the chairs right next to Amity's bedside and they sat in silence for a few minutes, uncharacteristically for Luz. She glanced over at Luz from the corner of her eye, seeing that Luz was staring right at her and catching her eye.

A blush rose to her cheeks as Lux ducked her head a bit, concern once again painting her voice, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Uh-" _Say something, you dumbass._ Amity tried to go for a smile, glancing away from Luz and trying to act like she was scanning the room, "Pff, yeah, I'm... fine."

"Amity-" Luz tried.

"Luz. I'm fine." Amity looked back over to Luz, who still wore that worried expression. She smiled reassuringly and placed her hand on Luz's leg, "It'll just be in a cast for awhile, where I'll... have to walk on crutches... and somehow explain this to my parents."

Luz placed her hand over Amity's on her leg, "I can go with you? Tell them?" _Let her parents know about Luz? Yeah, right. I mean, I might be okay with being disowned._

She tried to fight down another blush as she responded, "That's sweet- I mean adorable- I mean nice! But, you don't have to do that." Well, at least she was partly successful.

"Are you-" Luz tried again.

"Yes! I'm sure, Luz." Amity pulled away her hand as Willow and the healer walked in.

* * *

They lapsed into silence, both not looking at each other the whole time Willow and the healer were in the room-

_In case I might get lost into her eyes. Wait- stop!_

-as they explained what was wrong with Amity's leg. Luckily, while there was a fracture, it was on that could be easily mended if she just stayed off her feet for a little while and using a crutch if she did need to walk around.

They all thanked the healer as she left, having wrapped Amity's leg. Willow, as well, excused herself with the claim to go get Gus as they had left him back on the field, fretting about his broken flags.

She could feel Luz's gaze as Willow left the room, and she refused to meet it.

How can she trust herself when looking at her?

"Amity, there's something I wanted to ask you." Luz started, drawing Amity's attention over to her. She looked so earnest, just wanting an answer with no judgment like she always does, something she loves about her. _Wait, hate- stop!_

"Uh... yes. I mean, what?" Amity replied. _Dumbass. Control yourself, honestly._

"Why did you decide to join us?" Lux asked her. _Well, that was obvious. What were you expecting, Amity? Desperate._

"Huh?"

"I mean, Willow and I. On the team. You didn't have to do that."

Amity snorted at that. Luz looked at her curiously, if a bit offended. _Wait, I didn't mean it like that_ , "What was I suppose to do? Sit around and let Boscha throw flaming balls at you?"

"Well, yeah. Pretty much." Luz shrugged back at her, a smile playing at the edge of her lips. 

_Her very ki- stop, Amity. You don't deserve it._

Amity looked down into her lap, consumed by her thoughts, and didn't notice how Luz's smile disappeared. "I couldn't. I just... thought it was time I helped someone else for a change." She thumbed her pink glove, the one from the Grudgeby uniform, and looked back up at Luz with a small honest smile, "Helped you, for a change."

_Why did I admit this? She'll never take me seriously._

"Wow..." Luz said awed, before her face bloomed into a big grin, poking Amity in the shoulder, "Amity's got a heart!" She joked.

Amity kept a small smile on her face with a bit of force and looked down into her lap. _Called it..._

* * *

Luz just kept kinda rambling about whatever was on her mind to fill the silence, with Amity interjecting a few times to slow her down or correct her (which Luz didn't mind, she knows she's a bit crazy), talking about nobody and nothing.

Amity didn't mind it, finding it a bit cute- _not cute, not cute!_ \- how after she'd shown she didn't mind Luz talking, she didn't hesitate to keep going. It was more characteristic of her, but... even Amity could tell there was something a bit different of her ramblings.

While they were always loud, long, and filled with stutters... Amity could detect some anxiety in her voice. What did she have to be nervous about?

But she didn't have more time to figure it out as Willow popped back into the room and looked at the two. What took her so long... and why did she look a bit disappointed?

She looked over at Luz, her entrance having effectively stopped her rambling, pointing over her shoulder, "Luz, are you going home? Gus and I are."

Luz looks over at Amity in the cot, who looks back to her, ears drooping a bit at the prospect of Luz leaving her. She grins over at her, making Amity give her own small smile, "Nah. Go ahead, Willow. Gus. I'll stay with Amity for a bit."

Willow's eyes widen a bit before a wide smile shows on her face. Why is she so happy? "Well, alright. Don't have too much fun."

"With a broken leg?" Gus pops his head in, looking at the two in confusion. 

Willow pushes his head out of the room with a glare. "Go, Gus." Before turning back to Amity and Luz, waving at the two as she exits the room herself, "Bye Luz! Amity."

"Bye Willow!" Luz waves back at her.

"Hey!" Gus' voice sounds from down the hall.

"And Gus!" Luz shouts out the room.

Amity raised her hand a little in a weak wave, saying in a quiet voice, "Yeah, bye Willow."

Willow stops and looks at her for a moment, with small surprise in her eyes, before she smiles widely once more and exits the room, closing the door after her.

They are alone once more in the room, officially now.

_What if I told her finally? Now? No- dumb- Amity. Never._

"So, Amity..." Luz said, leaning down to her bag she had brought with her and pulling something out of it with a grin. She pulls it up so Amity can see, "I got Azura: Volume 4 with me! We can read it together! At least, if you want to, of course." Luz adds hastily, looking at Amity for approval.

Amity just smiles back at her, thinking about how adorable she is when flustered. _Stop. Stop..._ "Sounds nice, Luz. Thanks."

Luz just grinned back at her, a warm and bright smile with teeth, and focused her attention on the book and began flipping it open to the most interesting parts. She leans closer to Amity, and they look and read the book together until Amity's sibling, Emira and Edric, come to pick her up from the school day with Luz's mentor, Eda, coming to ride her home as well.

Luz stops her with a promise that she'll stay by Amity's side constantly.

_Only for a few weeks. As she heals. That's it._

_She likes you as a friend. She doesn't even like you._

_Stop, Amity. You're not allowed._

Amity only looks back at Luz with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit rusty. But Lumity, so-  
> Tell me if you like it. What scenes would you like to see?  
> -OLW, peace!

**Author's Note:**

> Finished watching Owl House. Nobody gave them permission to be this cute. That's all.  
> Tell me if you want more!  
> -OLW (aww...) peace~!


End file.
